Not Alone, Forevermore
by IceBite
Summary: A young man who had been through much in his short life has been taken by the Ancients to Earthland, where he joins Fairy Tail just after Lisanna's disappearance. Given the power of a device that is pretty much the Ultimate Omnitrix, Delano Galverium must learn to integrate with Fairy Tail...and master of the most awesome power in Earthland.


**Another idea, another story, as I always say...just get used to it, ok, I'll finish them...eventually...**

**Like this one: I've been working on it on and off since before I released some of my more recent stories...So, don't complain about this "new" idea. This is actually something I've been working on for a LONG while...  
><strong>

**Anyways, this story is a crossover of Fairy Tail and heavy-AU Ben 10 with MANY other Sci Fi references, namely through the Pinitrix (which will be described in-story and explained at the end of the chapter. Also, note that for the aliens from Ben 10, I will describe how they appear at the end of the chapter. There is also some Stargate references, but they ARE AU to an extent, so PLEASE no complaining if I did something 'wrong'...because I likely did it on purpose...**

**HARSH LANGUAGE WARNING: Delano can be quite the foul-mouth! Viewer Discretion is advised... **

**Chapter 1: A New Hero, A New Life**

* * *

><p>'Why does the horrible, life-ruining shit <em>always<em> happen to me?' 18-year old Delano Galverium thought to himself. He found himself in the middle of a crater, in a clearing of some kind. His life just seemed to be one shitstorm after another: family dying to robbers, house torched, all possessions gone, some asshole framing him for a theft he didn't commit...It's like when life was giving out good luck, Delano got the short end of the stick.

And now he was...somewhere. He didn't know where. He looked around his little crater, seeing what was surrounding him. There was little there, other than the (tattered) clothes on his back...he expected that, he didn't have crap. Once he climbed out of the crater, however, he saw something: a small device, attacked to a bracer frame. Delano picked up the device, and, curious, placed it on his left arm...causing the device to begin glowing. Then, it produced a holographic bracer over his arm. Delano was shocked about this at first, but, seeing it not do much else, moved to analyze it. "A...Green Omni-Tool? I thought these only existed in the Mass Effect series." There was some kind of display on it, and when he fiddled with it...

He then looked at the readout. "What the...this thing's not just an Omni-Tool, but also a Pip-Boy?!...AWESOME! And...what's with that massive weight limit? Aw well, just means more stuff I can carry.

Then, he noticed something else laying on the ground: a helmet and robes. When he finally got a good look at them, however, he was shocked and excited. "What the...Who's the guy who dropped the Revan costume?!" he excitedly yelled, seeing the outfit of his favorite Star Wars Character. He input the costume into the device, then used the Pip-Boy function to switch to it. "Oh, MAN! I could get used to this..." He switched off that function, and continued through the device, now giddy with his new get-up.

"Are these...alien holograms? From...different Sci-Fi series?" He moved through them, then noticed something. "And...Fantasy Monsters too...hmmm..." He kept looking, until he found one that caught his eye. "A...Ben 10 Highbreed?" He then selected the hologram, and, irritated when it did nothing, he slapped the device...causing it to activate. A flash of light later, he looked down at his hands, and...

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS THING'S SOME KIND OF FUCKING OMNITRIX?!" Delano exclaimed in shock, his voice changed into a more Highbreed-esque voice. He stood there in silence for a moment. Soon, though, "...This is FUCKING AWESOME!" He was excited, now that he not only had the favorite outfit of his favorite fictional characters, but also the main device of one of his favorite series. "Now...should I name my aliens like Ben? Yeah, maybe, although I'll name mine different names...unless, of course, I like the name too much, or can't think of anything..." He looked at himself. "I'll call this form...**Purity**, due to the Highbreed obsession over their own purity..."

He then looked around, and saw another device. "What the-don't tell me!" He looked closely at the other device: it was some kind of staff, with 2 bulges at the end: one a sort of irregular bulge, the other a perfect ellipsoid. "It is! What the hell is a Ma'Tok Staff weapon doing here?!" He picked up the staff weapon and decided to bring it along.

He quickly looked around the crater, for anything else. He did find more stuff...a LOT more stuff, out in the open, all of them from series he's watched or played: an Asuran Neutralizer, a Particle magnum, a modified Transphase Eradication Rod, a Prothean Particle Rifle, Salarian Scorpion Heavy Pistol, Salarian Venom Shotgun, a light machine gun that can turn into a katana, a Tryna-shaped Kanohi Kakama, a Soresu's Razor Lightsaber with a Black-Purple Color crystal, a Shadowbringer's Lightsaber with Purple Color Crystal, a Fervent Battle Lightsaber with a Red Color Crystal, and a Z-10 Heavy Blaster Pistol. He deposited these weapons and their ammunition into his device's Pip-Boy storage device, except for the Lightsabers, which he clipped to his belt. 'Hey, dress like a Jedi, be armed like a Jedi,' he decided.

Suddenly, as he finished up, he heard something in the distance. "_NOOOOOOOO!_" It was definitely the scream of a young woman, one in despair, as in the kind of despair you feel at witnessing the loss of a loved one. He quickly deduced where the scream came from and readied to run in that direction...until he remembered he turned himself into a Highbreed, so he extended his 'wings', launched himself off the ground and flew in the direction of the scream.

* * *

><p>Near where Delano arrived, waited a being from a higher plane of existence. Normally her kind wasn't allowed to interfere with the lower planes, but a threat began to emerge from this universe, that could potentially threaten all...so she got the permission, just this once, to intervene: to create a device she had been working on, select a person from another universe, gather material and tools from various other universes, and gather them all at one point, in the universe the threat originates in.<p>

As the being watched the selected being realize some of what it was given, she smiled: this human suffered much in his old world. Even with the fate of this plane on its shoulders, she hoped he'd find a happier life here. She was already happy she gave the human happiness with her gifts.

Even so, she equipped him with the means to survive, not just in weapons and armor, but also the powers and skills of a man from another universe, one who spent many years defending his galaxy, before finally being laid to rest. His power and blade skills now flows through the boy...although it would likely take him a while to find the power and the blade skills will come as a shock to him...Once he did find the powers, however, he would be powerful...

The being nodded one final time, as she watched Delano depart. "Good luck, Delano Galverium," said Oma Desala, as she returned to the higher planes, her allowance of interference having reached its limit.

* * *

><p><strong>Purity<strong> sped through the air towards where he heard the scream come from, and, along the way, he noticed unusual wildlife. 'This is beginning to look like some kind of fantasy or sci-fi world,' **Purity** commented, before snickering. 'I wonder if there's dragons: I'd like to see if I had an Elder Scrolls Dragon form and test its mettle against it.'

Then, he noticed something below: dark and dangerous looking beasts and creatures. They all appeared to be going in the same direction as him. This got him suspicious. He followed the creatures from above, until they reached a clearing. In the clearing was 2 people, a large man protecting a young woman. Both had white hair and blue eyes, indicating they were siblings. The young man was slightly muscularly built, and the female was slightly below average height. The young woman was on the ground, crying, while the man had turned his arms into beast arms (_WTF?!_) and trying to fend off the creatures. However, there were more creatures than the man could possibly handle.

Scanning the battlefield, Delano knew the man wouldn't last much longer. He wanted to act: he HAD to act. He remembered the Omnitrix-like device he had found, and remembered how Ben Tennyson used his Omnitrix to help people. "Well...why not follow his example?" **Purity** muttered to himself. He took a moment and concentrated, remembering that Highbreed could shoot spikes from their hands, and tried to do it. Fortunately, he figured it out relatively quickly. "Alright...let's see what these things are made of!"

**Purity** then swooped down at the creatures, and strafed them with the spikes, drawing the attention of the young man, who directed his sister's attention at **Purity**. The duo watched as **Purity** swooped through the air, before bringing his hands in front of him, and showering the creatures in spikes. **Purity** landed near the duo, with the young woman holding back her tears enough to ask, "Who...who are you?"

**Purity** looked at them. "Someone who is here to help." He then raised his hand and fired his spikes at the charging monsters. The man looked at him for a moment, before nodding and giving a small, grateful smile, before going back to protecting his sister.

**Purity** looked over the field and continued firing spikes at the creatures, but it soon became apparent that his machine gun spiking wouldn't be enough. Then, he remembered: the Omnitrix had more than one alien. Why not his device? "Hey, uhm..."

"Name's...Elfman!" the white-haired man said, as he used his beastly arms to toss away a creature. Then, Elfman gestured at his sister. "And she's my sister, Mirajane."

"Alright. Elfman, then. I need you to cover me, I'm gonna try something!" Then, he pushed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, turning back into Delano.

"So, Take-Over Magic, huh? Still...why are you wearing that?" Elfman asked.

"I like the outfit..." Delano replied, wondering what Elfman meant by 'Take-Over Magic'. 'Whatever, I'll find out later...' He then activated his device, and cycled through. "Trilid, Varren, Gnarl...8472 Bioship? What the...focus, FOCUS! Ok, ok...So, what should I...Ah-HAH!"

Delano pushed a button on the device, and soon, the masked human standing there before was obscured by a blinding light, and a raspy voice announced, "I shall call this form...**Absolute Zero**!" Then, a large, blue, humanoid moth with golden eyes shot upwards, and surveyed the battlefield. "How's about we..._chill_ out!" Then, a massive blast of cold air shot forth from **Absolute Zero**'s mouth, freezing some of the coming monsters.

Another creature came up behind him, but, hearing him coming, **Absolute Zero** turned intangible, turning the creature into a block of ice as it passed through him. Another creature came around to attack, but it was slammed out of the way by Elfman. Another creature went after Elfman, but Delano struck it himself, knocking it into the air.

However, more of the monsters charged their position. It was almost too much for **Absolute Zero** and Elfman to handle. Suddenly, the symbol on **Absolute Zero**'s chest flashed...and he turned back into Delano, Revan Robes and Helmet still covering him.

Just as he was about to curse his rotten luck, a hologram appeared above the device. Then, a voice came from it.

**Warning: High Level Threat to Deployer Detected.**

**Emergency Mode Online.**

**Special Form Code "Scion" Authorized.**

**Scion Authorization Code 'The Wroth' Online.**

**Authorizing usage of Scion 'Adrammelech, The Wroth'.**

'**Adrammelech, the Wroth**?!' Delano thought, 'That's an Esper from Final Fantasy XII! This thing has the Espers as last resort transforms? Ok...here goes nothing!' He then slammed down on the device, beginning the transformation. The runes that indicated the summoning of an Esper then appeared below Delano's feet, and his body was covered in a bright light. When he reappeared...he reappeared as a large creature, a cross between a dragon and a goat. Both Elfman and Mirajane there were shocked by this transformation.

**Adrammelech** then looked at the 2 and said, "For what I plan to do...get the FUCK out of this clearing! You won't want to be here when I'm done!"

Both individuals did as told, as **Adrammelech** held the attacking creatures off, and, once on a ledge overlooking the clearing, **Adrammelech** began charging with greenish energy...and then he launched himself skyward, spiraling upwards, in high-speed flight. When he was high in the air, he stopped, and then held his wings out, rigid, and curled himself up in mid-air, beginning to suffuse his body with electrical energy. The clouds surrounding **Adrammelech** darken. After a few moments...his eyes flashed...and he threw his limbs out, launching lightning in all directions, but mostly downward...sending massive bolts right at the clearing below...utterly annihilating the creatures, and tearing the earth apart.

When the dust cleared the 2 individuals saw **Adrammelech** lowering himself to the broken ground, torn apart by the bolt of lightning he released...as the form dispersed, leaving Delano, tired, in its wake. The 2 individuals rushed over to the young man, who then looked up and, seeing them, said to them, "That...oughta hold 'em..."

* * *

><p>Delano was walking through the forest with the 2 siblings, Elfman and Mirajane. They (or rather, Elfman, since Mirajane still seemed upset) had told him the basics of where they were: the nation of Fiore, in Earthland. They were members of a Mage's Guild called 'Fairy Tail'. After that, and Delano's following inquiry, they (again, just Elfman) told him as much about magic, lacrima, ethernano as they could recall. When asked, they (you get the picture) then explained Take-Over Magic, their style of magic, and the magic Elfman had assumed Delano used. Without a better answer he knew he could fully convey so they could understand, he decided to just settle for that, although he ensured they knew that 'it wasn't so simple'.<p>

'That should stave off any heat when I find out how to reveal the true nature of the transformations,' Delano thought to , Delano tried his best to explain where he came from, eventually having to reveal his extra-universal origins. While the siblings seemed initially disbelieving of this, he eventually managed to convince them, if only barely.

The group continued walking for a time, before, finally, Delano asked the siblings, "So...what were you two doing out here, by yourselves?" The duo stopped, their expressions returning to one of depression. "I'm...sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No..." The female voice nearly startled Delano: it was the first time Mirajane spoke up during this whole thing. "It's...alright...you saved us, so...it's fair you know what's going on..."

Elfman then continued, "Remember when I explained the Guilds, and how we were in Fairy Tail. We were here to fulfill a mission: myself, Mirajane...and our little sister, Lisanna."

"Where's Lisanna now?" Delano asked. Their increasingly-depressed and upset expressions explained everything. "Oh...I'm...sorry...how'd it happen?"

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" Elfman shouted before sobbing.

"No...it wasn't..." Mirajane quietly tried to reassure her larger younger brother, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What..." Delano started, but he decided to try to not press his luck.

Mirajane, however, explained anyways. "Elfman used his Take-Over magic on the beast we were supposed to defeat, but...when that happened, it took control of him. Lisanna...tried to help him regain control...and she...she..." Mirajane then began sobbing.

Delano then understood: while under control of this beast, Elfman must have been the one to kill Lisanna. His own expression saddened: he'd lost his siblings as well...and it wasn't a pleasant experience. He walked over and patted her on the back, getting her out of her depression enough to continue talking. "Do you...have any other family? Maybe...you can-"

"No...our parents...died years ago..." Mirajane explained, "Fairy Tail's...our family now..."

"I see..." Delano said, "I've...been without my parents and siblings for years now. How's about I help you two get back to Fairy Tail...I...don't think you'll be able to last in the condition you both are in, if I may be frank."

Mirajane teared up. "That...would be nice...Thank you..." Delano nodded, and the group continued walking. Then, Mirajane asked what Delano thought was an inevitable question, ever since Elfman asked. "Why...do you wear that outfit?"

Delano thought for a moment, before lowering the hood of the robe and taking off the mask. "You remember how I'm from a different universe?" Delano then asked.

Mirajane's gaze seemed transfixed on Delano's face, which appeared almost as young as (if not only a year older than) her's. A couple seconds later, she snapped out of it. "Uhm...yes...why?"

In my world we have a form of entertainment called 'video games', which...hmmm...imagine being able to play a game using a communication lacrima, as the visual medium, and a remote. That's essentially a video game. There was this one series of games relating to a series of movies and books called 'Star Wars'." After a brief description of Star Wars (A/N: which I am, sorry, a little too lazy to come up with a description for), he continued, "These games took place almost 4 millennium before the events of the movies, and the first one starred a Jedi, turned Sith, turned back to Jedi, named Revan. Revan was one of my favorite characters in the franchise." He then gestured to his outfit. "This is the outfit he wore in the game Star Wars: The Old Republic, which took place 300 years after the game he was in, which he lived to due to being in stasis for a very large portion of that time. I don't know where it came from: I found it when I woke up." He snickered a little. "Easy to stay I was ecstatic to have found such a pristine example of my favorite fictional character's outfit in real life."

Mirajane gave a sad smile, before responding, "I bet you were..." in a sad voice.

Delano sobered up, before responding, "Well...I had some issues in my life...no one there for me, nowhere to go: you at least still have a brother and Fairy Tail..."

Mirajane seemed sad again, only this time, a different kind of sad. Finally, she seemed to decide something. "...How about you also join Fairy Tail?"

Delano then looked at her, and began thinking. He hadn't had a true home in a few years, hadn't had a family longer. According to Elfman, as well as what Mirajane inferred, Fairy Tail members were like family to each other. It didn't take long for Delano to decide. "It's worth a shot," he said, nodding.

Mirajane allowed herself a small smile...but the sadness and despair of Lisanna's death returned, and the rest of the journey back to Fairy Tail was filled with silence.

* * *

><p>"So...this is the place?" Delano asked, looking at the building with the unusual crest.<p>

"Yes, this is the Fairy Tail guild hall," Elfman said. Both him and Mirajane looked upon the guild hall, somberly.

Delano knew why: all of Fairy Tail, if what they said was true, was like family: they were basically having to tell their family that one of their own was now dead...not the happiest thought. Delano fell behind the group as they approached the guild hall. Finally, they walked through the doors. Inside, everyone was so...lively, was the only word Delano could think of to describe them...at least, until everyone stopped. As the 2 siblings entered the guild hall, everyone took notice of their sober, depressed appearance, and immediate put all thoughts of merriment aside, and rushed to figure out what's wrong.

When the siblings explained to everyone what happened to Lisanna, gasps and shouts rippled through the crowd. Delano even noticed a young man with pink spiky hair seem to take it like a high-explosive rocket to the gut.

No one seemed much for doing anything at that point, as the group seemed to prepare for a funeral for their fallen comrade. It wasn't until then that the others around seemed to notice Delano. When one of them, a short old man, asked who Delano was, Mirajane was able to get out that Delano had arrived and aided them not longer after..._it_ happened...Delano assured the man, who was apparently the guildmaster, that he meant the guild no harm, and was looking for a place to stay, and he mentioned that Mirajane offered to have him join Fairy Tail. After some discussion, and Delano showing off **Absolute Zero**, the master, Makarov Dreyar, welcomed Delano to Fairy Tail. However, news of Lisanna's death left the guild somber, postponing the party usually held for new members.

* * *

><p>It was a few days since Delano joined Fairy Tail, and it was an eventual few days: during the guild's recovery from its loss, they were struck by another tragedy: due to the trauma of the incident, Mirajane, who was supposedly one of this guild's 'S-Class Mages', supposedly their most elite mages, lost most of her magic power, leaving her incapable of fighting. She could still use magic, but her more combat-capable abilities were now more-or-less beyond her reach. Finally, after making a trip and having a run-in with Natsu (who Delano remembered as the pink-hair guy that was distraught at Lisanna's demise), Elfman began trying to act tough, saying that he's going to become 'a <em>real<em> man'...Whatever Natsu said to him seemed to have affected him greatly.

He also found out more about the Omnitrix-like device he got. According to the device, it was called the 'Pinitrix', and was meant to be superior than any other variation of the Omnitrix...With functions relating to the Omni-Tool and Pipboy, as well as _multiple_ variants of the Omnitrix, he thought it succeeded.

Eventually, after those few days, Delano found himself in the guild hall, drinking some juice. He looked around the guild hall at the members of the guild. Before he could do much though..."Hey, you're the new guy, right?" It was Natsu.

"Yeah, that's me: Delano Galverium, Wielder of the Pinitrix," Delano responded.

"Uhhh...the what?" Natsu asked.

Delano then turned the Pinitrix on, green holo-bracer appearing over his arm. "This: the Pinitrix, it allows me to turn into various kinds of Aliens, Monsters, etc..." Natsu looked confused. I sighed. "It let's me imitate Take-Over Magic."

"Oh, well, that's cool!" Natsu said.

Delano then remembered something. "It also lets me imitate Re-Quip magic."

"What?! No way!"

Delano then used the device to summon his Asuran Neutralizer. "Way!" Delano replied.

"SWEET!" Natsu exclaimed, "Where can I get one?!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu, I don't know," Delano replied, "As far as I know, the Pinitrix is one of a kind..."

"Ah, well that sucks...well, at least its wielder is a member of Fairy Tail!"

Delano smirked. "I guess so..."

Just then, another Fairy Tail member came by, a blue haired girl Delano vaguely recognized as Levy McGarden of Team Shadow Gear. "Hey, your Delano, right?"

"Yeah..." Delano replied.

"Some of us realized that we never gave you a proper Fairy Tail welcome. Usually, when a new member joins, there's a big party that's held."

"Well, I didn't exactly join under partying circumstances, so it's understandable," Delano replied.

Natsu then stood up. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be right for you to not get a proper Fairy Tail welcome. It's sad that Lisanna's gone...but she would want us to still welcome new members to the guild as we always have! Am I right guys?!" The guild yelled in acknowledgement. Even Mirajane and Elfman managed to pull themselves out of their depression to confirm Natsu's declaration.

"You're right, Natsu," Makarov stated, approaching, "We've grieved long enough, and Lisanna wouldn't want us to stay down forever. So, let's give Delano here a proper Fairy Tail WELCOME!"

Delano smiled under his helmet, and reached over to the still-active Pinitrix, using it to atomize his helmet, before pulling back his Revan Robes's hood, revealing his piercing green eyes and red hair. "Alright then, if you insist," he said with a smile. At that point, the Fairy Tail members began partying to an extent that it was destructive, causing no small damage to the guild hall.

Seeing the members of Fairy Tail like they were, his new friends, his new _family_...Delano smirked and shook his head, deciding, 'Looks like life can find the heart to throw me a bone ONCE in a while...'

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's the first chapter, so, an explanation of the Pinitrix (derived from the word "<strong>**Pin****nacle") :**

**Bluntly, imagine a combination of the Mass Effect ****_Omni-Tool_****, Fallout ****_Pip-Boy 3000 Model A_****, the ****_Omnitrix_****, ****_Ultimatrix_****, ****_Biomnitrix_****, and ****_Nemetrix_**** from Ben-10, some kind of super-regenerator, and some mass-storage device containing info on ALMOST EVERY non-human creature in fiction all rolled into one device (functionality of all, AND the appearance of the Omni-Tool). There are more features to it than that (It was made by the Ancients, there's GOTTA be more treats hidden), but they will crop up at later points, either as Delano discovers them, they automatically activate, or as Delano finds upgrades for it.**

**One thing to point out is that, yes, the Espers from Final Fantasy XII are Special Transforms for him. However, as seen, they are NOT the ONLY ones he has. The others he has...well...will show up in due time... ;) Eventually, he will gain the ability to transform into the manually, but it will be a VERY slow process, and will have to be done one at a time.**

**Also, wanting your guys' opinions as to whether I should give Delano a '10 alien team', like Ben Tennyson usually has. I'd be the one to select it, but I just want to know if you guys want me to have him do that...Also, these would NOT be the ONLY aliens/creatures he'd use...just the most common ones. For those Ben 10 fans out there, I can assure you that Delano's counterparts for Ghostfreak and Big Chill (Named Wraith and Absolute Zero respectively), as well as Purity, will be active members of this roster.**

**Next, the reason the guy knows so many sci fi series, but NOT about Fairy Tail (the universe Delano comes from is ****_supposed_**** to be a parallel universe to IRL) is mainly because Fairy Tail is not, in the guy's backstory, something he watched.**

**Furthermore, before anyone complains about all the stuff Delano has (the weapons, the Pinitrix, the 'mysterious power' hinted at by Oma Desala), let me assure you HE IS NOT INVINCIBLE! He WILL have some defeats (hell, I have one major defeat planned out already), and there will be times where he has to remove the Pinitrix (*cough*Fighting Festival Arc*cough*), making him more vulnerable, and more likely to lose. Heck, even WITH the Esper Transformations, he won't always win (I can think of one fight that'll occur with the most powerful Esper Form, but he WILL lose...or rather, just not win). That being said, I DID plan to give him MORE weapons and armor, BUUUUUUT I decided to let him either find (kinda like 'Easter Eggs' from Oma) or make (Using the tech from his Galvan, Galvanic Mechamorph, and the Pinitrix) the rest.**

**Finally...about the Aliens that appeared this chapter:**

***Purity - Atasian/Highbreed - Basically like Reinrassic III (Reiny) before he got the alien arm**

***Absolute Zero - Necrofriggian - Basically like a gold-eyed Big Chill (as in, Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Big Chill) with his blacks and blues switched**


End file.
